


Blame It On the Bling

by Ilthit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: A ring, just a tiny bit cursed.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	Blame It On the Bling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).

The ring had been a person once. Whether a man or a woman, or something else, rich or poor, it couldn't tell. It had been called an 'it' for so long, it even called itself that. A ring wasn't a person. Everybody knew that. 

Rings were worn. A slim metal band around the finger, sitting snugly and modestly on the third finger, hardly drew anybody's eye. It was just pretty enough to be picked up and worn, but nothing so expensive as to tempt thieves. That way it could stay with one person and choose when to be given to another. 

And once you put it on, well. It had you. 

It remembered it had spent time trying to get the curse to break and free itself from this form, return to whatever it had been before. It never worked. Its wearers had gone on long journeys, discovered new religions, found new homes and fallen in love, but none had found a way to return it to its human form. It had stopped trying, in the end. It didn't matter anymore. It was a ring, now, a minor magical object, and that was enough. 

And that had its benefits. 

_Tell him he's being an ass,_ it said to this red-headed slip of a girl. It could feel the anger pulse in her bloodstream whenever that fellow came slinking in her direction. _Go on. What's he going to do, smack you around? He's not your lover, or your brother. Your brother is built like a barn and would make mince-pie out of anyone who tried to hurt you._

"Quentin, you're an ass," she said, and covered her mouth in surprise. But the ring watched his look of shock through her eyes and laughed to itself in the sound of clinking silver.


End file.
